In a vehicular ad hoc network, vehicles may periodically broadcast safety messages, allowing vehicles in the network to receive safety messages from neighboring vehicles and predict possible collision threats. IEEE802.11p MAC based on CSMA/CA provides a method for communicating safety messages.